Deep In Your Saiyan Blood
by BeyondHerGalaxies
Summary: By constantly debating over whose father was stronger back when they were younger, Trunks and Goten steal Bulma's still developing time watch to go to their era. But when the two are stuck with a young Vegeta still working under the tyrant Frieza and the time watch damaged, how will they manage to escape without revealing their identity and still earn the prince's full trust?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey people! I guess I decided to hit back at the fanfiction writing with some more DBZ and time travel! But here we have the great Trunks and Goten! This idea has been in my head for a while as a 'what if' and I'm giving it a spin. Any ideas or thoughts are more than welcome as a review or a message, just tell me!**

 **I obviously don't own anything related to Dragon Ball, so enjoy the first chap!)**

* * *

"Trunks are you sure this is safe?" Goten questioned in a whisper as he hovered towards the closet with Trunks leading the way. He was trying his best to be very cautious to not make any sounds with his feet.

The lavender haired boy nodded, keeping his eye on the key prize that was in that very closet. "Of course this is, Goten; we haven't got scolded in the last 30 seconds. That means she isn't here right now."

He knew very well of his mother's routine when she was working in the laboratory. Bulma would first arrive around 10:12 a.m. and leave approximately 12:30 p.m. to take a break during all weekdays. She would then return in the evening around 8-9 pm. She was much more active, especially during the weekends. Though sometimes when she's working on a really important project, her time's would be unpredictable like this week, luckily for these two she was off to some conference in the meantime.

"Well she's going to be really mad if she finds us in here. And your mom is _almost_ as scary when she's angry as my mom."

Trunks smirked at Goten's obvious fear. "Then I guess we can call off the bet here and say my Dad was the best." Goten furrowed his eyebrows at him, clenching his fist. "Clearly my dad was the strongest, even when he was a baby! Gohan always told me how much strength he had before I met him. And you saw how powerful he was when Majin Buu was around!" He immediately covered his mouth realizing he was beginning to yell, his voice echoing off the grey walls.

Trunks rolled his eyes from hearing that same defense each time from Goten as they both landed on the ground by the time they arrived to the secret safe. "Whatever, what truly matters now is we're going unlock the truth ourselves."

The two opened the doors as they looked in the dark closet. Using the flashlight Trunks brought along with him, sure enough the small grey safe was there labeled with #C.C.-749. Goten observed the many numbers and other glowing buttons on the safe with amazement as Trunks began punching down on many of them. He then came to a stop as he looked puzzled, looking at the raven haired boy. "Hey Goten, what were the last 5 numbers I told you to remember?"

"Oh, that's easy! It was 48632 I think."

Trunks entered the digits Goten informed him of. After a second, a green light appeared along with the sound of a small ding. "Wow Goten, how do you memorize so many numbers that well?"

The other boy shrugged, laughing while scratching the back of his head "I don't know, I guess studying all the time at home does have its perks."

The two demi-Saiyans then placed their focus back on the safe. Trunks slowly opened the door as it made a sharp squeaking sound. And there it was. Trunks took out the watch. It was colored a dark navy blue with two small square buttons. There was one on the right side and the other on the left. The screen is the main feature was shaped as a circle, currently being off.

"Hey Trunks, how come we just didn't wish for the dragon balls to take us to our dads?" Goten asked, holding the device he had in his pockets. They already had the dragon radar on them; they could have gathered the mystical seven balls in no time.

"That would've been just too easy. Besides if we used the dragon balls then everyone would have known we were up to something! Plus how could we be able to get back right after? For all we know, someone could've already used them in that time. We'd be stuck there for about a _year._ That's why this time watch can just take us back in an instant! You can count me out of that."

"Yeah, good point. Who knows how much trouble we would get into for being missing in a whole year?" He shuddered at a number of questions he would've received by Chichi by the time they would've returned back to the present time, putting the radar back in his pocket.

Making sure they had the necessary capsules in the small container, Trunks then proceeded onto checking for the approximate date back in the past and the location for Earth, assuming both their parents would be there at that point.

Trunks looked over at Goten offering his free hand. "Are you ready?"

Goten smiled eagerly, grabbing his hand. "Yeah! This is going to be so exciting!"

With that confirmation, Trunks then clicked the right button. Any second now they would begin disappearing from this time period…But there was no sudden glow emerging in the room.

Clicking it a second time thinking that it must've not sensed the first attempt, the two waited a few more seconds for the watch to begin working. It failed again.

Trunks knew that his mother had abandoned the full completion of this invention, but since he did saw her recently tweaking it a bit, there had to be some way he could get it to function! He began banging on the watch, his patience dwindling. "Come on you stupid watch, just get us going already!"

Goten took the watch away from Trunks' grip observing the front and back of it. "Be careful Trunks, you could've smashed it into pieces! Is it broken or something?"

"Of course it's not! I know I saw my mom working on it with no problem about 3 days ago. There must be some malfunction going on. Just give it back to me; I know what I'm doing."

But when Trunks attempted to grab the watch out of the younger boy's hand, it wouldn't budge. "C'mon Goten, this isn't funny." He tugged on the other end with a bit more force.

"Why won't you let me help you out? Maybe I can do something, just give me a second, please Trunks?"

"No, you'll just end up making it explode somehow!"

With the two stubborn demi-Saiyans arguing, they began pulling harder on the opposite bands of the watch with increasing strength. As they continued on bickering, they both accidentally dropped it on the floor.

Looking at each other for a split second, they both charged and fell to the floor, and caught the opposite ends of the watch again. "Just let go Trunks, you're gonna mess it up!"

"Maybe if you let go, nothing bad won't happen. Besides, this is _my_ mom's invention. I know what I'm doing thank you very much."

As the two continued on with their bickering and tugging, a bright blue light suddenly began to shine. Just after a few seconds, their arguing came to a halt as they were trying to figure out what was going on. The floor began to rumble as the light grew brighter, making it difficult to see what was happening.

One by one they then felt their bodies starting to elevate off the floor. They both began to panic, trying to adjust their bodies back on the floor by shaking their arms and legs. But it was no use. It felt like there was some invisible resistance that was keeping the two boys from actually moving up or down. This was definitely a normal reaction that any time watch would cause- _Right?_

But before either Trunks and Goten could answer that question, everything in the room began spinning to an image of nothing.

* * *

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, trying to readjust what was before him.

For starters, it was pretty damn hot.

As he stood up, dusting off his dark turquoise gi, he noticed that for sure that Goten and himself were on a different planet. The air was rather thin and humid, making it difficult to breathe normally, but still bearable. The ground appeared very sandy with a hue of cafe brown. The skies were a mix of a ruby red and orange. There was no sight or even a small buzz of any animal or insect from where he was. There wasn't even a slight breeze.

Everything here just seemed so... _dead_.

Trunks began to focus again when he noticed Goten not too far away. He was still laying down still on the sand. He approached him, shaking his body with some force. When that wasn't working, Trunks as well started slapping the boy's cheeks repeatedly. "Come on Goten, we don't have all day to be staying wherever this dump is."

Eventually Goten immediately eyes popped open from the last slap as he grabbed Trunks' hand to stop. He rubbed his face carefully, eyes a bit watery from just waking up out of nowhere. "Agh, that really stung Trunks! Why'd you have to..." But before he could continue on, Goten began to cough. "Gee, what's up with the air? I can barely yell at you!"

Trunks chuckled at that, helping Goten stand up. He wiped his forehead shrugging. "Beats me. Guess wherever the time watch took us, this is definitely not earth." _The time watch_.

"Oh crap, where did the time watch go?!" It was in neither in his or Goten's hands. The two momentarily decided to split up to look all around until Goten called out Trunks. "Hey, Trunks, I found it! This thing still looks like it's still on too."

"What is saying?" The lavender haired boy immediately flew over to Goten. The raven haired boy shrugged looking at the reading. "Well, the year is still the same. But it looks like it took us some different planet, it's not reading out well." Trunks took the watch out of Goten's hand to look at. "It's probably from all that sand, here let me see."

But what Goten was saying was indeed correct. No matter how many times Trunks attempted to, the clear location these two were stuck in wouldn't appear on the digital screen. Perhaps it probably hit the ground too hard by the time they arrived.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Goten began to pout, clearly unamused with how things turned up. They should've been on earth searching for their fathers by now, why of all times did they have to catch this bad luck.

Before Trunks could answer, he suddenly tensed up to a fighting position, clutching his fists. He began looking up at the sky, eyebrows furrowing. "You sense that, Goten?"

Goten nodded firmly, mirroring the same position as Trunks. There was something heading towards their direction, and judging by the various kis, there were quite a lot of them, and they weren't so friendly either.

Soon enough their suspicions were confirmed. Around 20 or so figures appeared in the sky in the shape of some large aliens. One by one they landed on the ground. They varied in colors of red, yellow and orange, mimicking the landscape. They looked a lot like some reptile species judging from their scaly spotted skin and piercing eyes, almost like a Gecko to be exact.

One of the gigantic Gecko aliens took a step forward, making it far more noticeable that he was the only one of the group to be blue. He eyed the two demi-Saiyans before him, grinning with this venomous like smirk. "Why would you look at that. Sorry kids, but this planet isn't no playground for you two to be at."

"Then what planet is this?" Goten asked, looking around still puzzled.

"Planet Sabaku of course. One of the strongest and prideful planets in this galaxy."

Trunks eyed the blue alien with a cold stare with his arms crossed but then smirking himself. "Geez sorry, pal. We weren't too sure exactly where we were. But now that we know, judging from you and your buddies here, guess we really are at the right place for a bunch of annoying grown babies."

The blue alien growled at Trunks' cockiness. "Smart mouthed are we, huh? Now don't go acting all tough kid. We all can have both you and your little friend there torn into little pieces any second now." The rest of the aliens grew closer, surrounding Goten and Trunks in a smaller circle.

But that intimidated neither of the boys one tiny bit. Trunks rolled his eyes at their fit, as raised his arms across his head clearly unamused. "Alright, we get it. You're tough and strong because you have big muscles, awesome! Happy now?Look, we wish we had the time to ramble on but save it for another day." Why does it always have to be the bulky guys who acted the most idiotic? "Let's ditch these dorks, Goten."

Goten nodded. "At least we know where we are. Now if we could a rocket ship or something to find our way out of this planet.

The two elevated off the ground, heading for the sky. However just as they were about to fly off full speed, that same blue gecko alien flew up right behind Trunks. "Now where do you children think you're headin' off to?" He swung a fist, aiming towards the boy's back, just to knock him down. But he then realized his fist hit merely just the thin air as both of them vanished.

Trunks eyed the blue alien with more annoyance now. Was it that difficult for the species to understand? "Didn't you hear me the first time? We don't have to time to play with you idiots." The blue alien man along with the rest of his men noticed the two somehow were able to teleport right behind his back. He turned around, gritting his teeth.

"Guess you brats got a few tricks behind you sleeves. But don't expect that'll save your asses now." He smirked as he pointed at the demi-Saiyans. "Alright boys, let's give these pests the best and last play time of their lives."

With that order, the other aliens raced to sky directly at Trunks and Goten at several angles, eager to wipe them out in an instant.

Goten and Trunks immediately raised their ki, getting back to their fighting position waiting for the impact of the aliens. Trunks smirked over at Goten. "Guess we're finally having the chance for new opponents after so long," Goten smirked right back Trunks. "Yeah! Let's just hope we aren't too rusty."

And just like that, the two disappeared taking on half of the brightly colored alien men.

Goten was trying his best not to hurt them too hard as he easily blocked their incoming punches and kicks. _Gee, they really aren't that fast_. One by one he was able to knock them out to the ground by punching their arms and foreheads, even letting some of the men collide to their own men, knocking them out.

Trunks, on the other hand, was having no problem letting them intake the pain they were so hungry for. He as well moved at a much faster pace, attacking the men in the gut and kicking their backs. "Hey Goten, these guys really aren't so fun."

Goten nodded as well, avoiding another punch and knocking the alien down to the ground. "Yeah their technique isn't half bad, but they're pretty slow overall."

They expected this fight to be over within just a few seconds. Soon enough the truth in that statement started to dwindle. Though the majority of the aliens were knocked out, there was a good handful of them, about 5 who still shot right back up, increasing in speed. It became serious enough to the point where both the boys were receiving some bruises on their bodies.

One of the red colored gecko alien men then was able to send Goten flying straight down to the ground just when he lost his guard for a second. He smirked with confidence. "Hey, I got one of those runts down!" He flew back down to find Goten lying down, rubbing his head. Trunks looked down for a slight second to check on Goten but he was too busy keeping up with his own fight.

He clutched his fist together and went to kick Goten flying away. "Did you really think it'd be that easy to defeat us." He questioned while chuckling darkly. But just as his foot was about to make contact with the young boy's body, a hand got a grasp of it. The red alien immediately tensed up when he saw the sight in front of him.

"Actually to be honest, yeah. But I have to hand it to you guys, you're not so bad."

What was once a dark jet black color was now a rich light yellow of blonde that as well was spiking up. Goten's eyes as well turned from black to a mix of green and blue. He then clutched tighter to the alien's foot, then releasing him by tossing him a great distance away.

All the aliens began to stare at Goten in amazement and confusion. The orange alien who was fighting Trunks in midair looked at him skeptically, backing away slowly. "W-What the hell are you two?"

Trunks smirked easily sensing he was putting his guard down. Without even blinking, his hair as well turned blonde with the same green eyes, his aura shining in all the alien's eyes. "It's what we call a 'Super Saiyan'. Don't forget it."

Before the alien could even comprehend what the boy meant by that, Trunks vanished right behind his back, hitting him with both fists like a bat, sending the orange gecko deep into the sand. Trunks smirked seeing the other aliens clearly shaking seeing one of their men down on the ground. "Don't worry, Goten and I both have enough energy to share with you guys."

Just like that, the two young Super Saiyans began to take out the rest of the geckos with ease, with both sides knowing they didn't have a chance against such strong ki. In about 2 minutes, Goten and Trunks seemed to have defeated them all, observing all the passed out bodies lying in the sand.

Trunks lowered himself on the ground, getting out of super saiyan form, Goten following right after but staying up in the air.

"Did you really have to turn Super, Goten? I was hoping I was going to be the first one to show it off at the last minute."

"I couldn't help it! If I didn't, that guy would've had me flying for sure Trunks. Besides you already made yourself look and sound all macho when you told that orange guy what a 'Super Saiyan' was. You're so much like your dad sometimes.

Trunks shrugged. "Can ya blame me? It'd be totally boring to just knock them out the first second. We had to toy with them just a little bit." Trunks took out the watch he placed in his pocket, tightening it now on his wrist. "Anyway, we should get going."

As he continued on with trying to find earth on the time watch, he suddenly sensed something crawling up behind him. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Goten beginning to yell.

"Trunks, look out!"

It was too late, however. In almost a split second, Trunks found his arms stuck, being tied down by that same blue alien. "You're not going anywhere this time you runt."

Trunks felt his sweat cold for a moment. It shouldn't have been this difficult to get out of this lock, but the more Trunks squirmed and struggled, the tighter his hands felt. He gritted his teeth. "What the heck are you doing to me?"

The blue gecko laughed at the lavender-haired child. "Silly boy, how dare you try and underestimate us, _especially_ me. Only a select few of us can use our hands to tighten our grip to our enemies with this special kind of grip. Keep on fidgeting like that, and you'll have to say goodbye to those hands of yours. And don't let your little friend there involved or he'll be my next victim after you're annihilated ." Trunks saw Goten who was already on the ground hesitant to intervene or do nothing.

The alien kept a tighter grip on Trunks hands as the young began to grunt in pain. The air without a doubt was getting thinner, as he coughed more frequently. "To be honest, I haven't had to use this technique in years. You should be honored, mighty _Super Saiyan_."

Trunks shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain soaring throughout his body that felt like it was draining his power. There's no way this creep could just take him out like that!

What felt like an eternity on Trunks' wrist soon became liberated out of nowhere as he sensed a ki blast right where that alien was.

Trunks pulled his hands away, preparing to swing right at that ugly blue gecko right in the middle of his face. But he was no longer there. He looked over at Goten confused. His ki could no longer be sensed anywhere.

"How did that alien guy just disappear out of nowhere?"

Goten pointed up at the sky not even glancing at Trunks. "You should ask that kid over there."

Trunks looked up the direction where Goten was pointing. He was still puzzled, wondering why Goten appeared so shocked. But by the time he made out the small figure, his heart sank, eyes wide open in shock. The pain in his wrist for the moment was nonexistent.

 _It's Dad._

* * *

 **Yep, I ended it right there! But don't kill me! Sorry if this chapter went by a little slow for some of you expecting to see young Vegeta, but we always have to build things up for the true prize we want!**

 **EDIT: Don't be all tripped up in that young Vegeta wiping out that guy. That is supposed to confuse you will be later explained**

 **Please forgive me on slow updates, do understand I have other responsibilities, but I will do the best I can!**

 **Thanks for reading and review your thoughts on this or any suggestions are welcome :)))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Wow already 6 people following this story that's awesome! Thanks, guys :D)**

* * *

There was no doubt that was Vegeta alright.

Despite having his signature v-shaped hairline replaced with spiky bangs, he still maintained that spiky dark hair and eyes of his along with that same smirk. This time, however, he wore a much older design of that Saiyan armor, but he didn't have that dark blue long sleeved jumpsuit of his that both boys were used to seeing him wear. He as well was still wearing those white gloves and boots that corresponded well along with the armor. What was also different was that he wore a long red silky cape attached to his armor that began to wave majestically with the wind.

The young boy who looked about both Trunk's and Goten's age hovered down slowly, Goten following right behind to stand next to Trunks. By the time his feet hit the ground, Vegeta began to make his way towards Trunks until they were a fair distance apart.

The atmosphere suddenly felt stiff for what felt like years to the two demi-Saiyans as the three children remained silence, keeping their backs up as straight as possible as they were observing who was before them. Trunks felt like he had to say something but now he was in the actual position to do so, this really wasn't so easy now. But he never felt this intimidated that often in his life unless he was close to dying from some incredibly strong enemy! Well, that wasn't too big of a deal at the moment. Right now the main goal was to try and not flat out give any hints to who they really were or else-

"So, you must be Vegeta, right?"

Trunks immediately smacked the back of Goten's head for that sudden outburst. The raven haired boy eyes' began to water as he rubbed the spot of the impact as he glared at Trunks. "Hey, why'd you have to go and do that, Trunks?"

The lavendered hair boy glared at him just the same matching his loud tone. "Well, why did you go on saying his name, huh? Are you trying to screw up the future?"

Meanwhile, Vegeta stood on the other side watching in slight curiosity, but majorly confusion.

For starters, those two were definitely not natives of this reptile plane. So what the hell were they doing in a place like this? Vegeta didn't remember spotting any extra space pods while he was on this planet. So how did they manage to find themselves here? Second, of all, that child in the orange gi knew his name. Then again he was a Prince, it was only right that he was aware of he was speaking to.

Speaking of the orange gi, there as well was their appearance. Though the boy seemed somewhat normal, almost resembling the characteristics of a saiyan with the unique dark hair and eyes, his outfit was far away from that. Then there was that kid with the lavender hair and blue eyes. It almost disgusted Vegeta. What an odd combination from whoever his parents were. It wouldn't have made sense if any of the two were Saiyans since neither of them obtained a tail anyway. But judging from their scent, they definitely had to be.

There were far too many questions that needed to be answered, and he wasn't having this childish quarrel right now.

"Enough!"

Goten and Trunks halted their bickering as they looked over to Vegeta. The young prince smirked. Good, he had their attention. The Prince extended his right arm as he placed his foot forward.

"You two! I demand you tell me who you are, where you came from, and how you know my name this instant. That is unless you want to be wiped out of this puny planet."

Trunks almost snickered at how the difference in the much more mature voice his father in his time compared to this era. Though there was no doubt he meant business, his young voice was barely as threatening.

Trunks and Goten both looked at each other trying to establish to who should speak up first, and Trunks took the offer.

"Alright, no need to get all worked up! I'm Trunks and he's Goten." Goten gave a small wave while scratching the back of his head.

"We just happened to wake up on this planet out of the blue, and we're just not sure how we got here or how to leave."

Vegeta eyed the two suspiciously. "Is that so?" Both nodded. That was technically the truth, they didn't have a space pod or anything like that unless you counted the time watch.

 _The time watch._

Trunks momentarily looked down at the watch. Right now it didn't look like it was in the best condition, but he and Goten would have to worry about that later.

"Do you even know what planet you're from then?"

Goten looked back at Trunks as both children managed to shake their heads. At this point, they weren't quite sure if they were willing to give out as much information as they had already.

"You two must have hit your heads pretty hard when you arrived here to forget such vital information. If that's the case, then how did you manage to know my name?" Vegeta's eyes focused on Goten now. The other boy eyes popped out as he felt chills go down his spine.

"U-um, lucky guess? I mean you _are_ Vegeta."

The full-blooded Saiyan furrowed his eyebrows at that as he clenched his fists. "That's _Prince Vegeta_ to you, weakling. Never forget it."

Goten gulped, nodding slowly. "Uh, yeah, right." He was well aware of the fact that Vegeta liked to address himself as such, but who would've known he took it _this_ seriously as a child.

Vegeta grumbled as he kicked the sand roughly."Hmpfh, and to believe my scouter was starting to pick up something threatening here. Unless it meant a waste of my damn time."

Trunks rose an eyebrow out that. "What do you mean by scouter? Is that some kind of gadget?"

The young Saiyan prince shifted his attention to Trunks. "Of course it is you, idiot! Don't tell me you two don't even know what that is. You should have crossed amongst at least once in your lifetime." However, when Trunks and Goten began to laugh sheepishly, Vegeta sighed smacking hi gloved hand to his forehead.

"They semi-transparent colored monocle that you wear that goes over your left eye. Scouters can calculate anyone's power level and as well serve as communication devices."

"So what happened to yours then?" Goten asked noticing both of Vegeta's eyes were had nothing over them.

"My scouter just exploded when two power levels suddenly skyrocketed literally out of nowhere."

Goten turned over to Trunks really excited. "Hey Trunks, that must have been because of us!" Vegeta, on the other hand, scoffed at Goten's comment.

"Don't be foolish, even a mere bug could surpass both your power levels combined." From the looks of it, though these two kids seemed pretty built for their age like Vegeta, there was no way these two could have been that strong to do such damage.

"Oh yeah? Well, we were the ones were kicking those alien's butts the second we got on this planet! So it definitely couldn't have been those gu-" Trunks put his hand up at Goten signaling the other boy to be quiet. He looked over to Vegeta.

"Since you don't believe us, how about we show it to you instead?" The young prince suddenly caught interest at the lavendered-haired boy's request. He smirked, placing hands on his hips. "Alright, I'll grant you that. Do your worst." Even if he didn't have his scouter, there would be no doubt those two were no challenge no matter how far they powered up.

Trunks and Goten took an even spacing between each other. They took a quick glance at each other before focused on a spot on the ground. They got into their stances, furrowing their eyebrows. Trunks was the first to slowly start raising his ki as Goten did the same.

Vegeta didn't think much of it at first. A simple power up, what damage could that do? However, he began to actually take back his word to that.

In just a few seconds the two began to scream louder and louder as their muscles bulged. Their hair as well was rising upwards with their eyes starting to have this shine to it, allowing the sand around them be blown away towards Vegeta's direction. The prince shielded his face away from the grains of sand by crossing his arms, trying to keep his feet planted from flying away from this sudden energy.

By the time everything around them calmed down, Vegeta placed down his arms, peaking to see what in the world those two did to do something so dramatic. But the second he had a good look, his jaw fell immediately.

Right before him where once the lavendered hair and raven haired boys were standing were two spiky blondes. They as well obtained a blueish-green eye color and a golden aura around them. His heart nearly skipped a beat just from being in their presence. He couldn't believe it. _They_ were the ones that could obtain this much power?

Vegeta snapped back out of his sudden shock when Goten started grinning as he started punching the air. "Cool, huh? This is what we call a Super Saiyan!"

"A Super Saiyan...?" Vegeta questioned, eyes widening. "But that's just a myth! How in the world did you two learn to just pick it up?"

Trunks shrugged. "We don't really know. It just came naturally to us."

Vegeta looked at the both, his eyes widening even further. "So that means you two are of Saiyan blood!" He couldn't believe it. Just when he thought all this time the Saiyan race was just about extinct, here comes these two Saiyan children around his age with power unbelievable that matched a myth! For all he knew, there could be dozens of more out there, yet it's only now he could find them.

"Then explain why you two don't have any tails."

Trunks and Goten looked at the prince with confusion. "What tails?" They asked almost in unison.

"Every Saiyan is born with a tail like this." Vegeta whipped out what seemed like some furry belt to a long brown tail that swayed behind his cape. The two demi-Saiyans observed it with amazement.

"Oooh, I want one of those, they look so cool!" Goten exclaimed.

Vegeta laughed at that. "There's no reason why you two should be so surprised. Unless someone had cut it off at some point?" At that last sentence, the Prince seemed to display a bit of concern to that. He couldn't imagine losing something as essential as his tail, what gave their race their prime power.

The two shrugged as they returned back to their base forms, unsure how to respond. Goten crossed his arms behind his head. "Um, maybe. But if it was, I don't think any of us remember when it happened."

 _Interesting._ "At least make yourselves of use of my time by telling me how to do that Super Saiyan blonde thing."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you can't go Super?" He was never expecting his dad couldn't do it at a young age like him. Then again this could also explain why he was so shocked when he did go Super back when he was training with his Dad at the time.

The prince gritted his teeth while clenching his hands even tighter. Of course, he should know how to, he's the Prince of all Saiyans for crying out loud! If anything he should've been making those two shaking in fear and amazement, not the other way around!

"Of course I can! Just not right at this very moment. But I will because you two will tell me the truth, I know you're lying about it!" He let his frustrated anger slowly calm down as he smirked, pointing at the two before they even had a chance to respond.

"You both are coming back with me to the ship. No way I'm letting you two just slip away that easily. That's an order!"

Both of the boys furrowed their eyebrows at Vegeta. Trunks was the first to retort back. "You can't just tell us what you want to do!"

Goten nodded in agreement. "Yeah, who cares if you're just some Prince, we can handle ourselves just fine!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, as he walked over to Goten. He tugged on the collar of his gi to make eye contact with him. "Who cares if I'm just some Prince? You both should be bowing on your knees to be in my very presence! In fact, you should be grateful that I'm giving you this very offer when I can let you shrivel on this deserted planet!"

From the sudden change to a more dangerous tone, both boys had a cold shiver down their spines for a moment there. He was right in that they really had no way out of here.

Trunks pushed away Vegeta's hand away from Goten as he made direct eye contact with him after gaining his confidence back. "Alright fine, we'll go with you to teach you how to go Super or whatever. But you seriously need to control your anger, it's not cool."

Vegeta simply responded with a 'hmph'

Soon enough, Trunks and Goten sensed another ki coming to their direction. The figure became visible as they flew to the ground next to Vegeta

He appeared as a tall built bald man with a mustache who wore a similar armor to Vegeta, excluding that small red symbol Vegeta had on his right upper chest. He as well had a tail wrapped around his waist like Vegeta.

"About time you showed up, Nappa." Vegeta looked over to the newly arrived Saiyan who smirked back at the prince.

"Sorry, Vegeta. I would've found you sooner, but while I was fighting those reptile aliens, my scouter was picking up some power level and it exploded just like that! Those things seriously need a new upgrade at some point."

Nappa took a look around his surroundings until he noticed the two children before him.

"Who the heck are these two, Vegeta?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, looking back at Goten and Trunks. "These two are actually Saiyans." Nappa looked at them both bewildered. "Are you serious? With those clothes, and especially the kid with the lavender hair, there's no way! Besides, they don't even have tails."

"I know, it appears that they lost their memory and their tails were cut off at some point. They don't look like true Saiyans, but believe me they seem to have the ability to fight like one."

Nappa looked at Vegeta then back at Goten and Trunks who were eyeing him with straight faces. He looked them up and down. He noticed as well that their scent practically screamed Saiyan despite the fact things didn't add up so right. "I don't know but if you say so. Then what are you going to do with them?"

Trunks brought himself closer to Goten's ear. "Hey, Goten, you recognize that guy from anywhere?"

Goten shrugged. "Beats me, if anything, I thought you would've had an idea."

He looked them up and down. He noticed as well that their scent practically screamed Saiyan despite the fact things didn't add up so right. "I don't know but if you say so. Then what are you going to do with them?"

Vegeta took out some small remote device and clicked a button. "They're coming with us as captives. They could actually be some use to us with the power they have."

Nappa looked at Vegeta in confusion. "Those tikes? No offense Vegeta, but they don't seem to be all that much."

The prince glared at Nappa more annoyed now. "Don't question me, Nappa, if I say they go, _they go_."

Judging from how that tall man had nothing to yell back at his Dad, Trunks felt like he really was someone who was always in control even as a child. Now that's stubborn for you.

Suddenly, two space pods crashed a few feet away from where the four were standing. Vegeta hovered over to one of them. "Those idiots didn't arrive here without any space pod for whatever reason. So you take that kid in the orange and I'll take the one in the green."

"We have names, you know!" Trunks yelled back at Vegeta, but the prince just ignored him.

Nappa was just about to argue back before Vegeta cut him off. "That's an order, Nappa. Unless you want to wait here until someone finds us since we don't have any scouters to begin with." The Saiyan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over to where Goten was. "Hey brat, get over here before I change my mind."

Goten became alerted as he nodded, flying over to where Nappa was standing. He stood in curiosity as Nappa opened his white space pod. There was a lot of glowing lights inside with a seat in place. "Woah, this stuff is pretty high tech."

"Of course it is, it's one of the top advanced ways of traveling you can get," Nappa replied in disbelief that he was actually that surprised by it.

Trunks flew over to Vegeta and his space pod as he examined the inside as well. Man, it would've been so cool if they had something like this back at Earth!

Vegeta took his seat in the pod, crossing his legs in his seat as he looked over to Trunks in annoyance. "There isn't much space here, but it should be enough for you to squat in somehow." Trunks nodded as he entered in, trying to position in his body as he took a seat on the bottom surface. He grumbled quietly to how incredibly uncomfortable this thing was, but he felt somewhat grateful he wasn't in Goten's situation.

The space pods' doors closed slowly as one by one they flew up into the sky at an alarming pace.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms. "Don't bother to try and get comfortable, this ride only gets bumpier from here."

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being short as well, but I needed to update at somepoint. The next one may be around the same length, but they will get longer from here. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like the trip only took around 30 minutes by the time Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that the pod was slowing down until it made a rough stop, allowing the door to open. Trunks didn't hesitate to waste another second in there as he crawled out to stand up and stretched out his arms.

"Hey, you're finally back!"

Trunks looked over to Goten who was running over to where he was standing. They looked like they were inside some outer bubble waiting outside from wherever that metal door would take them. They could even see the dark space filled with shining bright stars to complement it. Trunks looked at the view in awe momentarily until Goten was next to him. "Man, I'm so relieved all that space travel didn't take so long."

Trunks nodded in agreement, letting his arms rest to his sides. "I know, I didn't think any of us could have stayed that cramped any longer. Guess it made us both fall asleep."

"It was the space pod itself that made you two fall asleep."

Goten and Trunks turned around to see Vegeta standing in front of them with Nappa behind him. The taller man nodded. "It makes you feel like you're in there for 10 minutes or so, but it must have taken approximately 2 months. Way shorter than usual, right Vegeta?" The Prince looked over at Nappa but didn't reply.

Both of the boys on the other hand jaws dropped in disbelief. Goten was the first to respond. "A whole two months? But that's impossible!"

"Well believe it, kid. That's how things go on around here. Time can fly by so fast before you even know what's going on."

" _Unless it's moving so slowly, you question if you've been stuck in the same place forever._ " Trunks turned his direction over to Vegeta. Seems like he was the only one to pick up on that. But before he could even question him, the metal doors began to open up slowly.

By the time they were open, some alien figure in a trench coat was standing there. "What are you two waiting for, you should have been inside by now-" Before he completed his sentence his eyes landed on the lavendered hair and ravened hair boy staring at him with curiosity as his face scrunched up.

"Now what in the world did you two bring along with you?" Trunks looked over at him, clearly not so impressed with him either. "I could ask the same to whoever hired you in charge, you geezer." The dark green alien gritted his teeth out at Trunks.

"Why you little runt, I oughtta..." Before he could make a move, Trunks was grabbed by the ear by Nappa who was heading inside from the metal doors.

"No need to worry about them, they're just mere captives who may be of use until further notice." When the four were all inside, Nappa released Trunks' ear with a harsh nudge before he did so. Trunks rubbed his ear, looking back up at the tall Saiyan with an irritated look. "What's the big idea? He was asking for it!"

Vegeta faced Trunks with a stern look. "Don't start stirring up trouble here. You can and will be thrown out in a heartbeat with that mouth of yours. Same warning goes to you brat." Goten looked slightly alarmed at that as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But I didn't even do anything! Way to go Trunks."

Nappa looked over at Vegeta while Trunks and Goten began to argue on who's fault it was. "What that lavender haired kid said earlier definitely sounds like something you'd retort back, hey Vegeta?"

The prince smirked. "Don't be foolish, Nappa. That kid is nowhere close to who I am." He approached Goten and Trunks who then quitted their quarrel. "If you two wish to stay alive here, we need to test out your true power." He looked over to Nappa.

"We're heading to the view-training rooms. Make sure we have the Saibamen ready." Nappa nodded as he walked down the hall straight ahead.

"Oh cool, you hear that Trunks? We're gonna fight with Saibamen!" Goten's excitement dwindled down for a second as he looked over to the young Vegeta. "Um, what's a Saibamen?"

Vegeta smirked without looking at Goten. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

After following Nappa to enter a new small white walled room, Trunks and Goten sat on a bench while Vegeta leaned back against a wall with his arms crossed. There was three monitors in the room and a whole load of what looked like important equipment and keyboards being worked with by some other alien men in some white armor similar to Vegeta's and helmets. They waited for around 5 minutes until they heard the Saiyan call for Goten first.

"Hey orange, you're up first."

Goten stood up from the bench he was sitting at, walking towards where Nappa was. Nappa pointed over to one of the metallic doors that was slowly opening. "Go wait in there until we're ready to begin."

The young boy peered in the room as he took a few steps in with his curiosity rising before looking back at Nappa. "I better not be staying in there for too long, I don't like the dark!" Nappa smirked. "Don't worry kid, you'll get out eventually. All you got to do is survive." Before he could ask what Nappa meant by that, the Saiyan had already the doors closed shut.

Taking a few steps back and waving his arms around, Goten came to a realization. It was _really_ dark in here.

There were no small lights or windows in sight. As he moved around, Goten noticed it wasn't all that big as he bumped into a wall here and there. This room as well was cooler than out there. He

Goten furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. "Get me out of here, this isn't funny anymore!" But no matter how loud he screamed, it seemed that either no one could hear him or they were ignoring him. What in the world their deal?

Now if things weren't even stranger, now was the time to confirm. There were hints of snickering in the air in all directions. Goten stood still, his body tensing up in a fighting stance. "Who's there? You can't hide from me, I can sense where you guys are!" It like about 8 kis surrounding him, and they were getting slowly closer by the second.

"Wait, I know!" Goten raised hid hand above his head as he allowed a small blue form of energy rise. The light allowed the room to finally see the red floor that he was standing on and the white walls surrounding him. But most importantly the many figures that were surrounding him.

* * *

"What the heck are those things?" Trunks looked at the monitor as Nappa and Vegeta were doing the same.

"They're called Saibamen," Vegeta replied keeping his eyes on the monitor. "They were created from one of our very own Saiyan scientists. Once grown, they only have the intelligence to follow our orders. And for now, their sole purpose is to annihilate that kid."

Nappa nodded. "Not to mention that Vegeta was able to kill 6 of them all at once at the age of five. That isn't something every Saiyan elite could do at such a mere age."

Trunks focused on the screen to where Goten and the Saibamen were. He shrugged, showing little concern. "No big deal, we can handle them just fine. Wait and see for yourselves."

* * *

The lights in the room had finally turned on letting Goten have a better look at the Saibamen. They were short green looking guys with red eyes that were all piercing through him. They as well had long 3 nails on each hand.

"So are you guys the ones I'm supposed to fight? Gee, no one told me I was going to be fighting walking cabbage aliens!" Goten looked at all 8 of them, feeling all grossed out. However, there wasn't much time to be all worked up about that factor as one of the Saibamen latched out at the dem-Saiyan.

Goten on the other hand simply took a step back as the alien clearly missed. 2 more of them eagerly sprinted towards him, nails ready to try and claw at him out. But just like before, Goten easily dodged their attacks.

"You guys are pretty slow. Is this really it?" Tired of dodging their attacks, Goten jumped high up enough to allow the three Saibamen to hit their heads together, as he elbowed all three, all of them passing out in an instant.

The other Saibamen stared in shock at seeing how quickly Goten knocked them out. Nevertheless, five more raced at Goten, attacking him from all angles. But Goten was still unimpressed. No matter how many of them attacked, they couldn't even lay a hand on him as he dodged each attack.

"I hate vegetables! Leave me alone, this isn't fun anymore!" Goten went to punch all five simultaneously, each Saibamen receiving either a blow to the stomach or face as they hit a wall, falling to the ground.

Looking around, it appeared that he was done. "Finally! I didn't think those jerks would keep their claws off me. While Goten walked over to where the exit was, he quickly sensed something climbed onto his back. Sure enough, it was one more Saibamen. His eyes immediately widened as Goten started to turn shake his back in an attempt to remove the alien without touching it.

"Ew, it's touching me! Get off, get off, get off!" But no matter how hard Goten tried to shake it off, the Saibamen refused to get off, having a very tight grip onto the boy's back.

His patience was clearly starting to dwindle. The raven haired boy remained still for a moment as his eyebrows furrowed even further. "I said, _I hate vegetables!_ So get off of me! At that moment, Goten began spinning in circles faster and faster like a twister. The Saibamen on his back started to look very fearful for its life as the demi-Saiyan ran full speed with his back towards a wall.

When Goten finally turned around he saw the Saibamen knocked out as it fell on the floor. "I did warn him, he should have listened before." He then looked around the room to make sure there was no one else was still lingering around. But after a few seconds, it was clear Goten was the victor.

* * *

Everyone in the room except Trunks jaws were left open in shock. Did that boy just knock out all eight Saibamen? Vegeta gritted his teeth as Goten entered back into the room, yawning as he stretched out the room. No way some other boy could do that with such ease except himself! Not even just that, but he didn't even break a sweat and had such crazy speed!

Goten walked over to where Trunks and the other two Saiyans were standing. Trunks smirked at his best friend. "Not a bad job you did in there, Goten. But how did you actually let one of those Cabbage heads get a hold of you?"

He shrugged as he scratched the back of his head laughing sheepishly. "I don't know, I guess I just miscalculated. Besides they weren't all that strong, Trunks. They were really just like gigantic mosquitos."

"Alright kid, guess you really do have some tricks up your sleeves." Goten and Trunks looked back over to Nappa. "Looks like we've seen enough for today."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Hey, how come I don't get to go? I want to fight too!" Nappa looked back at Trunks with an annoyed look on his face. "Shut your trap, brat, I said that's enough for today. We don't have all day for childish nonsense."

"Let him fight, Nappa." Everyone looked over to Vegeta in surprise.

"But, Vegeta! Is this even necessary?"

"You don't tell what to do, Nappa! It wouldn't be fair if we didn't see his abilities as well, now would it?" Vegeta gave Nappa very stern glare that gave both boys an icy cold shiver.

Vegeta smirked. "Give him twice as many Saibamen. If it's a challenge he wants, it's a challenge he gets."

Nappa nodded, taking two small bottles of what seemed to contain the Saibamen, entering back into the room Goten was recently in. Vegeta looked back at the men working on the monitors. "And you fools! Make sure we can see every inch that happens in there. I don't want anything buffering like before."

The aliens who appeared shaken up at being called out nodded as they went straight away to clicking some buttons. "Of course, your Highness."

Trunks and Goten didn't say a word, looking over back at the Prince. He wasn't paying any mind to them, instead just staring off at something with his arms crossed and back straightened. For such a young boy being their ages, they were surprised at how Vegeta kept himself as some higher being so seriously. Trunks eyed him in suspicion. What was the point of being so serious all the time? Did he even as a child ever loosen up to anything let alone anyone?

Vegeta looked back at Trunks, raising an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?" Trunks eyes widened as he looked back at the screen monitor. "Oh, um nothing..."

Things remained silent until Nappa returned out of the room inside. "All of them are ready, Vegeta." He looked back at Trunks. "Any day now kid, what are you waiting for?" Trunks looked over at Goten before walking into the metallic room, barely acknowledging the taller Saiyan.

When he finally entered the dark room, the doors closed shut. Trunks could understand somewhat why Goten was uneasy about how pitch black this room was, as well with the high pitch snickers circling him around the room. But that didn't really bother him, not one tiny bit.

"Hey, turn on the lights in here! I already know what's waiting for me here anyway!" Sure enough, the lights in seconds turned on. Trunks, however, wasn't expecting to feel quite shocked at what was before him.

Like Vegeta said, there were 16 of the Saibamen in here, all of them in a circle around the boy. They all looked hungry for a fight as their claws were tingling as they all had a devil like smirk.

Afte getting over that Trunks looked unimpressed like Goten was. Their power level sensed like some bug, no way he was going to let any of these things touch him. With this knowledge in mind, Trunks smirked. He made it clear for everyone watching to see he had his right arms crossed behind his back as he got into a fighting position.

Vegeta watched with slight interest when he saw what Trunks did. No way was he seriously going to knock them all out with just his left arm. These kids were far cockier than he expected them to be.

"What a fool, he won't be able to last like that for a mere second."

But Trunks was pretty damn determined as had no worries of whatsoever. "Alright you rotten veggies, come and get me!"

Just like that, about half of the Saibamen went to attack Trunks at full speed, aiming to claw out his face. But when they arrived at where Trunks was, they couldn't see that he moved fast enough to knock out half of them with a few kicks and punches.

The other Saibamen watched the scene but they were still determined. Sure the kid was fast, but they thought they could still knock him out with no issue. They soon realized their assumptions were false when they saw what Trunks was doing.

In his left-hand, Trunks was forming a rather large yellow energy ball in his hand as he smirked at the remaining eight Saibamen on the ground. He flew up to the center in the room. "Sorry fellas, but it looks you guys are really as lame as Goten said you were. I'd keep on toying with you, but I think that big guy out there would just keep on whining."

And just like that Trunks threw the energy ball with a great swing to it. In almost an instant all the Saibamen began screeching. The room was a yellow a bright yellow for a few seconds until the color died down as the monitors showed that Trunks was still floating in the air, his right arm still crossed.

All the aliens watching over the monitors had all their eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, there's more of him. Those two kids are practically a copy of him with almost just as more power!" Vegeta ignored their remark as he focused on Trunks who came back to the room.

He couldn't believe it. Not only did this raven haired boy do it, but so did the lavendered hair boy who both claim and smell like Saiyans, just wipe out all those Saibamen in less than a minute. Then again he couldn't stay too surprised, the Saiyan race is the elite warrior race after all- even to these apparent low-class warriors.

Goten was grinning ear to ear at Trunks. "Wow, Trunks, you knocked them all out almost as fast as I did before! But I bet I could have done the same if one of them weren't holding to me so much." Trunks grinned back with more of a smirk to it. "What can I say? They were nothing but some pest. I bet we both could take on hundreds of them 5 minutes max.

Nappa looked over to Vegeta, who was wondering how these tikes were so strong. "So what are you gonna do with those two, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was looking over to Trunks and Goten who were both laughing about their achievements of destroying the Saibamen with ease. "If we just let them go as they please, they'll definitely be of use to Frieza at some point." He already felt annoyed with letting Frieza having more of an upper hand than the tyrant already had.

"Hey, do you guys have any food around this place?" Nappa and Vegeta focused their attention back at Goten was calling them over. Trunks nodded in agreement. "We haven't eaten in like ages, and all that moving around didn't help either."

Vegeta nodded. "Of course we do. There's a cafeteria up on the next floor. In fact, lunch should be starting just about now, right Nappa?" Nappa nodded. "Yup, right on the dot!"

"In that case, Nappa you go fetch us more scouters and we'll meet you there. Understand?" Nappa nodded again as he left the room. Vegeta as well started to leave the room, beckoning the two demi-Saiyans to follow him with a tilt of his head. Without wasting a second, Trunks and Goten eagerly followed along without a second to waste.

* * *

Vegeta finally came to a stop as he started punching in some code for another metallic door to open. However, when Goten and Trunks came inside, ready to eat, all they saw was this small room with some metallic looking surface that appeared to be some sort of bed and a tall cabinet on the other side. It was like some mini jail cell without the toilet inside.

Trunks turned back over to Vegeta. "Hey what's the big idea?" Goten nodded in agreement. "Yeah, where's the food? This isn't a cafeteria!"

"That's because you two will be waiting in my cell here until I come back. Nappa will get you your food when we're done." Vegeta looked back at the two without a hint of care.

"So why can't we go with you then?" Trunks asked.

"We can't have the word about you two being the gossip in this ship, at least not so soon. You two will remain here unless you head out with me. Now just sit down and make yourselves comfortable for about thirty minutes."

Vegeta stepped out of the room. "And don't try escaping, there are alarms here for a reason. You two should be thanking me for this." With that, he shut the door tight in front of Trunks and Goten's faces before they could even speak out their mind.

By the time Vegeta already closed the door, Goten tried smacking on it hard enough in an attempt to escape. But it didn't even make a dent as Goten held onto his now red hand. "Stupid metal wall!...What's his deal? I can't wait for thirty minutes, I'll probably die of hunger by then!"

Trunks placed his hand on Goten's shoulder. "Would you stop complaining already? Look, don't worry, ten minutes isn't so bad."

Goten pouted at that. "Thirty minutes is like half an hour! I know you're hungry too, Trunks. How can you stay so calm?"

Trunks smirked at Goten. "Even my dad can't keep us stuck here for too long. Besides, I have a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy, once Trunks has a plan, you already know something's going down...**

 **Hey, guys! I got this chap written in less than a week, and that's all thanks to Memorial Day! (s/o to our Veterans)**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping you all are enjoying my story so far, any reviews or suggestions are happily accepted cause I love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading and enjoying my works. Until the next chap, stay safe you guys!)**


End file.
